


An unexpected confession!?

by KurakaCJ



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurakaCJ/pseuds/KurakaCJ
Summary: Chiaki was absent from the school. Midori took the task to bring homework paper to Chiaki. But Izumi sent an unexpected gift to Midori，how would it be？
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Kudos: 7





	An unexpected confession!?

**Author's Note:**

> （*may contain AUs）  
> （*not native english speaker，sorry for some mistakes）  
> （*so far only post Chapter 1）

**Chapter1: the beginning**

Midori stared at the desk. He could even recognize the smell of sunlight immediately.

Hours ago，members of Ryuseitai asked him to bring homework paper to Chiaki，their poor leader who had no choice but be absent from school due to a fever.“Please Midori-kun！You do close to leader！We all know you can handle this！”

Midori looked around. Kanata had already back to his fountain. Tetora and Shinobu looked at him with puppy eyes. So he made complaints as usual，like “why me” or “so troublesome”，but he nodded his head at last.

That's why he was standing in Class 3-A with a nervous look now. Midori sighed.

Well well. So all the papers needed are here. Just take them，turn around and leave. As fast as possible！Midori spoke in a low voice，as if he was encouraging himself.

But the moment he approached Chiaki's seat，he just couldn't stop imagining Chiaki's daily school life at the desk. After all，Chiaki spent most of his time on campus at THIS seat！He even stopped persuading himself to deny his feelings for Chiaki.

Midori put his fingers on the desk with a strong heartbeat. Then he blushed at once. “Man…what am I doing！”Facing Chiaki's desk for such meaninglessly long time made him feel awkward. He even started regreting accepting this easy task.

“Hey，you. You are Morisawa-kun's Kouhai，don't you？”

Midori raised his head，surprisedly finding himself accosted by a familiar silver-haired young man.

——Ah…！That's Sena Izumi-Senpai. Midori quickly realized that he had been gazed for minutes. Modori trembled subconsciouly. Not only for the embarrassment that Izumi witnessed his weird act，but Izumi's hell-like training left something in his heart as well，fear maybe.

Oh，how bad. Now I'm exposed to Morisawa-Senpai's classmate，then all the Grade 3 students would know me，and I'll lose my face in public…I wish my time would go back and…

Izumi ignored Midori's sudden melancholy. He continued talking as if he didn't mind. Actually，he really didn't mind Midori's petty action at all.

“I supposed that you should come and pick up those stuff for Morisawa-kun，so…take this. Feels like our Baka Ou-sama having something to tell…”

“O-Okay Sena-Senpai，I'll…I'll…”

Izumi didn't say other things，but gave a slight pat on Midori's shoulder.

Midori was shocked. When he lately came to himself，Izumi had left the classroom.

Didn't he…smile at me？That Sena Senpai？What kind of…

Midori scratched his head anxiously，and finally put his eyes on his hand. A letter，covered by beautiful patterns. Midori figured that the addresser must devote some hard work into the letter.

“From Tsukinaga Leo？Confusing…”

When the sun was about to sink，Midori finally stood at Chiaki's house.


End file.
